Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 4 & 8 \\ 5 & 0 & 7 \\ 4 & 9 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 5 & 4 \\ 4 & 0 & 9 \\ 8 & 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$